


Stingue Week 2017

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Nature, Stingue Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Drabbles for the week this year. May add late entries if I feel up to it.





	1. Intimacy

They lying together in bed was anything but a new occurrence. It had been a certainty on their relationship from the beginning, something that had never been even questioned because it always seemed so natural there was no real reason to question it. They were used to share the same space, the same warm and the same breath, once and again, every night since they were lonely kids looking for any kind of comfort they could find. 

There was something familiar, something relaxing on the way their air puffs slowly synchronized as their bare chest raised and fell, almost touching but never reaching the breaking point that would make their skin collide. There was something nice about how the world seemed to stop spinning around, the time frozen on a lazy look they share between sleepy blinks. 

The scenery changed from time to time. Sometimes their bodies rested on a soft bed with fluffy blankets, other day it may be the hard ground or the not-so-smooth surface of a tiny bed on a remote inn. The light might come from the moon high on the sky, or a dimmed lacryma lamp, or may be almost nonexistent when only the stars shone. Very few sounds could escape their sharp ears, but being the city buzzing or the loud forest screams they were used enough to tune them out, just a constant mumbling easily ignored and replaced by their owns breathings. 

The world around them changed and changed, day by day, year by year, but the space they created with their bodies stayed untouched, almost sacred. It even cracked a few times, under the weight of life and growing up, but at the end it always came back, a place made just by and for them. A place they could take with them, because it wasn’t made of things but of feelings and presences. As long as they were together, it was with them.

However, as much as they were used to share every moment before sleeping, there was something different this time. A soft feeling lingering on the air, something fragile but present on all their moves. A small change that wasn’t unwelcome or really unexpected but a change nevertheless. That was the reason they felt kind of raw, on a way they never did before. 

The weight of what had just transpired between them made the shifting to find their usual positions a bit harder than normal. There was something new and shy when their eyes found each other while they both held a breath, unsure of what should be the direct next step. A weird silence stretched between them, unnatural, until it was broken by a lazy smile and a soft laugh. 

A hand lifted in a slow motion, breaking the previous unspoken rule that kept them apart by landing on the face of his partner. Old rules didn’t matter anymore. Now, there was something new, raw and weird between them, but theirs anyway. A new region on the world they could create just staying side by side.

“Is this okay?” he said, his hand lingering on the skin under his fingers.  
“Yeah” was the answer, a cheek leaning into the touch. “It’s okay”


	2. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent fic, third part to Wizard from When I saw you and Again from When I noticed.

“Are you sure this is safe?”  
“Of course! Don’t you trust me?”  
“I have… reservations”  
“Oh, come on, it will be fine. I’m a master at this!”  
“If you were, we wouldn’t be here at the first place”  
“Rude. That was an accident and it was months ago! I’m way better now!”  
“Sure”

In fact, Rogue knew he was just being mean. Despite the ridiculous circumstances of their first meeting, the fact that Sting had kept dropping on his house week after week, at the same time, every day, should mean that the wizard had actually mastered well enough the spell he failed the first time. 

Anyway, having that information didn’t exactly mean Rogue trusted him enough to agree with his wild new idea of taking him on a trip. Just because Sting teleported himself anywhere it didn’t mean he could do it with both of them. Had he even tried to before? Rogue didn’t want to ask but he felt like he already knew the answer. As he had gotten to know him, Rogue found out Sting was more on the reckless side. However, in spite of all his apprehensions, he knew he was already lost when his eyes locked with the blue ones, shining with hope and enthusiasm. There was no way he could deny them anything. 

Of course, the blond didn’t need that information. Sting was already too full of himself, Rogue refused to give him the pleasure to know what he actually did to him. And therefore, he kept complaining for a long time before finally taking the hand Sting offered and praying it wouldn’t end that bad. 

In fact, he almost didn’t notice at first they were moving. It felt like the world was spiraling around while they just stood there hand in hand, at least until the trip stopped and Rogue felt like his legs were trying to keep the movement and made of jelly at the same time. Sting caught him before he could fell and took the chance to steal a hug. 

“You’ll get used to it” he said, smiling. It meant he pretended to take him regularly on those weird trips. Rogue wasn’t sure if he felt pleased or scared at the perspective. He gripped the blond’s shoulders and sighed before looking around himself for the first time.

“Where are we?” Rogue asked, trying to hide his surprise. He had no idea where he was but he believed he had never been there before.   
“Uh, well… In fact we’re not that far away from your home. It’s just a small park near the city” Sting had a sheepy smile on his face. “I didn’t want to risk too much, but you’re always busy or hiding at home so I thought you would like something.. different”

In fact, Rogue wasn’t a big fan of going outside, but the place Sting chose was nice. There was almost no sounds beside the wind and some birds in the distance. It was peaceful and Rogue liked peace, so he couldn’t really complain about it. He took a step back now that his legs felt alive again and turned around to have a full view. He might actually grown to like the place.

“Why did you want to go out anyway?” Rogue asked, a bit distracted by one of the birds flying near them. “We always hang out at my home.”  
“I wanted to have a proper date.”  
“Date?” Rogue looked at Sting, unsure if he had hear him well or if he was deceiving himself. 

The blond seemed confident but there was a hidden shyness on the smile he gave him while his hand did a flourish and an orange Tulip appeared on it. Sting handed it to him, waiting with the flower extended on a silent request.

How cheesy, Rogue thought. Of course Sting would have no shame and be into that kind of romantic stuff. Cheesy. He took the flower anyway because cheesy or not, Sting was still cute. Of course, he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Are you sure it doesn’t have bugs?”  
“Why do you do this to me?! I’m just trying to be nice!”


End file.
